The isolation and characterization of the anti-P-388 leukemia substances in several sea anemones and sponges, crude extracts already having shown P-388 activity. The isolation and characterization of the anti-P-388 leukemia substances found in the CHC13 extracts of several marine algae. Determine dose-response curves and effectiveness of subcutaneous as well as i.p. injections with varying schedules of administration on above purified substances. Determine the effect of the above drugs on the humoral immune mechanism of the mouse, and on the cellular immune mechanism in the guinea pig. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: T.R. Norton, R.E. Moore, R.J. Quinn, P. Christiansen and M. Kashiwagi, "New Antitumor Agents from Pacific Marine Animals", Clin. Pharmacol. & Ther., 15(2), 216 (1974). Abstract of invited paper. D.F. Dunn, M. Kashiwagi and T.R. Norton, "The Origin of Antitumor Activity in Sea Anemones", Comp. Biochem. Physiol., 50C, 133-135 (1975).